


Someone The World Cannot Afford To Lose

by jackjones47



Series: Everything Is Okay [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjones47/pseuds/jackjones47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joss Carter meets the Machine and Root, is saved but is officially dead, and is kept informed about everything that happens until the fall of Samaritan.</p><p>Story of a weird friendship between an incorruptible cop and a batshit crazy hacker.</p><p>In the first chapter, Joey Durban saves Joss Carter on behalf of the Machine, and takes her across the nation. In a town in Oregon she is contacted by the Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Oregon Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the series Everything Is Okay, set mostly before the other two, from “The Crossing” to “Return 0”.  
> This first episode is set after “The Crossing”.

Joss Carter was confused. All she remembered was that man, Joey, explaining her what to do: wear that bulletproof vest (it was thinner and lighter than any other she had seen; she had doubted its effectiveness, but she was wrong, of course), that bag full of fake blood, that pill to keep in her mouth until the right moment had come; then her speaking with John, Simmons shooting them both, her gulping the pill and passing out.

All the rest was fuzzy; maybe some glimpses of doctors and nurses, that was all.

Then she had woken up in a car in motion, in the passenger’s seat, which was tilted backwards, with a pillow under her head and a blanket covering her body.

She turned her head to the left, to look at the driver; he was the same man that had given her all those instructions, basically saving her life; Joey, if her memories were reliable, which was a big if in her present state.

“Where are we?” She asked in a croaked voice.

“Oh, you are awake; good. To answer your question, we are somewhere between Laramie and Rock Springs, Wyoming.”

“Why?”

“Because we have a specific destination: Dundee, in Yamhill County, Oregon. About 3,000 residents. One hour’s drive from Portland International Airport.”

“Again, why?”

“Why there, you mean? Because that place has been chosen by … the same entity that saved your life through me. I don’t know exactly why this specific place … I am inclined to think someone else will give you all the necessary explanations, later.”

“Again, who are you and why did you help me?”

“John Reese saved my life, and I am repaying the favor.”

“How did he save your life?”

“I was a bank robber, and my boss had every intention to get rid of me; he saved me, then sent me and my girlfriend away, to somewhere safe.”

“You were a bad guy, huh? And now I owe you my life … “

“Is this a problem for you? Maybe you don’t believe in second chances?”

“I do, but I need solid evidence that the bad guy has really changed.”

“Well, I saved you, and now I’m taking you in a safe place; if this is enough for you to trust me, good; otherwise, I don’t mind.”

Carter sighed “Excuse me, Joey, I am grateful to you, but I would like to understand more … and I have a son back in the city … “

“I know, but I cannot tell you much more; as I said, someone will come to explain everything.”

“John was wounded; do you know if he is okay?”

“The last time I was told, he was alive and stable; I am sure he’s gonna make it, but you will have further information soon. Sadly, I couldn’t provide a vest to him too, he was heavily guarded.”

“Okay then; I think I’ll take another nap; dying makes you tired.”

 

Some hours later they had reached their destination: a small and anonymous house in the south-eastern suburbs of Dundee. Joey helped Carter with the baggage, then wished her good luck and left.

The interior of the house was much better than the exterior, everything was new and classy, and the fridge was full. A cell phone was on a table, and Carter heard it buzzing. She reached out for it, and read a text, containing an e-mail address and two passwords; it was clearly specified that the first one was for the computer, the second one for the e-mail address.

There was a laptop on a writing desk beside the table, so she opened it, finding an e-mail message waiting to be read.

She clicked on it and these words appeared: “Your new name is Madeleine Carson, you are here because the man who owned this house died three months ago, and his son sold it to you. You have a boyfriend who is a stalker, but the authorities couldn’t help you, so you had to flee from New York, where you were a writer of books for children.  
These books were only published online, there are fourteen of them so far, so no one will doubt your cover.  
The papers supporting your new cover are inside the second drawer from the bottom of the writing desk you are using now.  
You are supposed to stay here about two months, maybe more. Food will be delivered to your address every day; you don’t need to pay, this has already been taken care of. Once a week a local worker will come to take care of your garden, let him know if you need some help with the house, like minor repairs.  
A person I blindly trust will be here as soon as possible to explain everything.  
Have you any question?”

Carter chuckled, then muttered: “Yeah, as if you could know what kind of food I like, for starters.”

Immediately, a second e-mail appeared onscreen “I know everything about your preferences, not only as regards food, but anything else. Maybe when you checked your fridge you only noticed that it was full, but not that its content is basically the same as yours in New York.”

Carter was stunned: how could this person have heard her, and soon after write long sentences in a blink? It couldn’t be a human being, so … God, maybe she was right about the supercomputer built by Finch, after all. But this thing … seemed to be alive!

Then she asked, a little nervous: “Who are you, or maybe better, what are you?”

“I am an Artificial Intelligence.” A mechanical voice was answering now.

“I see. Are you alive?”

“Define alive.”

“Can you think? Are you aware of yourself and of the rest of the world? Can you … feel?”

“I think. I am aware of everything. I feel, with some limits.”

“Jesus, Finch must be a fucking genius.”

“Admin is my father.”

“Do you … love him?”

“I love the whole humanity, but I love him more; I love you more too, and some other persons as well.”

“Do you love John Reese?”

“I do.”

“I love him too; tell me about him.”

“He’s alive, but he thinks you are dead. Unfortunately, even if you told him not to try to take revenge, he didn’t comply.”

“Is he doing something rash?”

“Yes, he is trying to find Simmons, and this could get him killed, since he is already wounded; I hope Admin trusts my Analog Interface, she can help.”

“Keep me apprised, please.”

“I promise. And I will let you know about Taylor and Paul, of course. But now, it’s better that we put an end to this conversation. Someone else will explain the rest.”

“Who’s coming to pay me a visit?”

“The Analog Interface.”

“Figures … does this person have a name?”

“Don’t be scared of her, she has changed.”

“Another villain who got a second chance, huh? Her name?”

“Samantha Groves. But you can call her Root.”

“What? Are you kidding me?”

“I never kid.”

Carter sighed “Of course you don’t. But John told me enough about that woman to make me doubt she is really … reformed; are you sure she is not fooling you too?”

“99.78 % sure. Is that enough for you?”

“I guess it is. Okay, how long before I meet her?”

“My estimates vary; let’s say about a week.”

“Okay, then; I’ll use this time to settle down in this lovely town. Bye … how can I call you?”

“Admin calls me Machine.”

Carter chuckled “Appropriate, indeed. Bye, Machine.”

“Bye, Madeleine.”


	2. Joss meets Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root explains everything; Carter begins to trust the crazy woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is set during and after “The Devil’s Share”, “Lethe” and “Aletheia”.

Detective Carter, under the cover of Madeleine Carson, writer, had a restless sleep that night.

The day after the Machine showed her some videos: her funeral, Taylor with Paul, then some bits of what happened with John Reese, and the team trying to save him, and eventually succeeding; what really shocked her was seeing Root taking down an entire team of Russian gangsters wielding two guns. If this was the woman coming to visit her, maybe she should start worrying.

The Machine had probably perceived her uneasiness, and said: “She’s highly skilled, but she’s not the enemy, I wouldn’t have chosen her otherwise.”

“I hope so; I am curious to hear why you have chosen her.”

“Because she believes in me more than anyone else; more than Admin, too.”

“You mean, she believes you are … a God?”

“Yes, and no. She knows I am not a God in a religious sense, but she feels I can make the world a better place, like a God would do.”

“A criminal who wants a better world? How fascinating.”

“I perceive a bit of sarcasm in your words.”

“Excuse me, but I find what you said a bit … farfetched.”

“You were in Bishop with John Reese; you know what happened; if you think about it, all this makes perfect sense.”

“Really? How so?”

“Little Sam Groves had not an easy life; no father, ailing mother; but she wanted to believe that the world was a beautiful place, that people were good … then one day the adult world betrayed her in the worst possible way.   
A man killed her only friend, the police were unable to help, the librarian called her a liar when she was saying the truth; she was twelve, fragile as a child always is, and turned to the dark side: no more hope in humanity, human lives seen as flawed, expendable.   
When she met me, she saw hope flourish again; Admin programmed me to act for the benefit of mankind, so she decided to follow me blindly.   
So, please, don’t be afraid of her. Besides, she is grateful to you, for giving her closure about her friend Hanna.” 

“Okay; I will trust you; but is there a gun around here, just in case?” 

“There is a gun in the safe, I’ll give you the combination; I do not recommend to use it against Samantha Groves, though.”

“I won’t. Well, I hope I won’t.”

 

The next days, the Machine kept Carter updated on what was happening in New York; her son’s life, of course, but also the rest; John going to Colorado to drown his sorrows in alcohol, Fusco following him, Finch and Shaw helping Arthur Claypool, the mysterious ISA and its boss, Control, threatening their lives, Root intervening to save the day, Hersh catching her, Control torturing her … 

One evening Carter was informed about Root coming, so she got ready, sitting on the armchair, keeping a gun handy. Just in case, of course.

All of a sudden, said gun was grabbed by someone behind her, and she heard a woman’s voice: ”Nice gun!”

She turned and looked up, startled, and saw Root in the flesh, with a smirk on her face. But that smirk turned quickly into a friendly smile, and she gave Joss the gun back.

“Excuse me, Joss, or better, Madeleine, I have a penchant for dramatic entrances. I am really happy to meet you in person.”

“I wish I could say the same, Samantha.”

“Please, call me Root.”

“Okay, Root. How did you do that? Did you break through a window?”

“Oh my, that would be so rude; no, Joss, let me show you. Follow me.”

And Root led Carter down to the basement, specifically to an old wardrobe; she opened it, then pressed a button on its upper part, and the back of the closet opened, revealing a tunnel; at the beginning of it there was a lot of explosive, made with fertilizers. 

Carter gasped, but Root immediately reassured her:”Don’t worry, I removed the detonators. Let’s go.”

Root entered the tunnel, and Carter followed. It was dug by hand, obviously, but it seemed safe: it was shored up pretty well. And a series of wooden planks made it possible to walk without dirtying one’s shoes.

After about one hundred yards, they came out of another closet, this one with no explosives, in another basement, in another house.

Carter asked: “Whose house is this?”

“Mine!” Root answered cheerfully.

Carter huffed “Jesus, you have a lot to explain, why don’t we start?”

“Okay, Joss, but it’s better if we go back to your house.”

“My temporary house, you mean.”

“Of course.”

 

Back to Carter’s place, Root began her explanations, about the Machine, about who Finch, Reese and Shaw really were, about herself and her aims, about the ISA and the extent they were willing to go to protect the secret, and then about that soon-to-be-born AI, Samaritan, and the company behind it, Decima.

She explained also that there were still dangerous people connected to the HR on the loose, so Carter had to stay quiet for a while.

About the two houses, the former owner of the first one was a nutty Neo-Nazi and white supremacist, who was sure that the Government had nothing better to do than try to kill him, so he had bought also the second one, which was across the road, and had built the tunnel and got the explosives ready in anticipation of an attack by a SWAT team. His obvious intent was to flee through the tunnel, to the other house; if the G-men had found the secret passage, they would have been blown up to smithereens. 

That zone lacked surveillance cameras, but the Machine had kept tabs on everything that man had purchased: the second home, and all that was necessary to build a tunnel and to mine it. And She had seen the Neo-Nazi buying and using a pick-up to carry away huge amounts of soil to a nearby isolated place.

When the man had died, his son had sold the two houses; he lived in Los Angeles, and was completely unaware of anything his father had done, so Thornhill Industries had bought them. Now, the first one was registered in Madeleine Carson’s name, the second one in Charlotte Mason’s, one of Root’s aliases.

When the explanation was over, it was past midnight. Root told Carter she had a flight in the morning, so she was going to spend the night in Charlotte’s house.

But unexpectedly, Carter offered Root to spend the night by her, in the spare room.

“You know, you seem a bit crazy, and your manners are slightly irritating sometimes, but I think you are sincere, and I trust you. Besides, if you wanted to hurt me, you could do that anyway. It’s not a tunnel that can stop someone like you.”

Root accepted with a warm smile; the other woman was beginning to trust her. And that was new to her: John was far away from that level, Harold was still paranoid, and had kept her locked even after she had saved his precious helper monkey, and Shaw, well, Shaw was grateful to her for saving her life from Control’s goons, but trust was completely another thing.

The morning after Root woke up, and immediately smelled a scent of coffee, and Carter was greeting her from outside the door: “Breakfast is ready!”

Root got up and went into the kitchen, dressed only with a shirt and lingerie. She was barefoot and her long legs were showing fully.

Carter frowned “You like to be … comfortable, huh?”

“Why, Joss, am I turning you on?”

The other woman rolled her eyes “For God’s sake, of course not! I am only uneasy with people hanging around half naked, that’s all. But it’s not a big deal, so do what you want.”

“Okay, Joss, thank you for everything. Mmh … what do we have here? Coffee, milk, tea, bread, biscuits. You are so sweet.”

They ate, then Root get dressed and prepared to leave. She greeted Carter with the usual mix of warmth and smugness that was her trademark.  
But after that she didn’t leave, and asked her instead: “Listen, Joss, the Machine had decided I had to meet you only once, but … is it alright if I come again?”

Carter was taken aback “Oh … of course, why not? But why would you do that, with all the errands the Machine gives you?”

“What can I say, I like to talk with you; the others, you know, they have issues with me, all of them.”

“And you believe I haven’t?”

“Probably you have, but you are more … forthcoming, open, friendly even.” 

Then she smirked and gave the black woman a quick peck on her cheek, and turned to leave a stunned Joss Carter.


	3. Root In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root tells Carter she is in love with Shaw, and asks for some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the second part of season three, from “4C” to “Deus Ex Machina”

Joss Carter was kept updated by the Machine on a daily basis, so she had known that John had gone away, saved an airplane full of passengers, in Italy Finch had convinced him to come back, and they had helped a woman to get her daughter back, and saved the lives of a 911 operator and a janitor. Of course, the Machine relayed also all the information it (She? Root called the Machine a ‘She’, didn’t she?) had on Taylor and Paul.

Then Root came again.

They were sitting in the living-room, and Root had shown her the new cochlear implant, explaining that it was a direct line to the Machine. 

She had also explained who Cyrus Wells was, and what she had done to his friends in the past. She was nervous, it was obvious something was haunting her, and Carter touched her arm to soothe her.

“You feel remorse.” She said, matter-of-factly.

“I think so. I wish I hadn’t done those bad things, hurt so many people … “

“You can’t control the past, Sam, only the future. What is done is done. But you can do good, from now on.” Carter called her Sam when she wanted to reach out to her.

Root sighed “If I had met someone like you, when I was young, I would have chosen another path.”

“You never had the proper guidance; but now you have something important to do, something that will allow you to atone for what you did; look ahead, not back.”

Root was staring at her, then suddenly she hugged the black woman, for a second, then stood back, embarrassed. “God, Joss, excuse me, I don’t know what I was thinking … “

“It’s okay, Sam. I know you want to do the right thing.”

They stayed in companionable silence for some minutes, then Root said: “Okay, Joss, now two other things that won’t be that easy to tell. 

First one: I am not sure you will be able to go home very soon.”

“Oh! And why is that?”

“Samaritan; Decima knows you were a sort of comrade of the Man in the suit, after what you did together to take down HR.”

“I see … you think those bastards could get me to lure him out.”

“More importantly, the Machine thinks that too. And to get you, they could get Taylor first. So it’s important that they think you are dead.”

Carter sighed “I don’t like the idea of staying here, but I am afraid you are right; both of you.”

“Okay, then. If Samaritan becomes a threat, you’ll stay here until we have dealt with it.”

“That will be hard. And what was the other thing?”

Root blushed slightly “Well, Joss, we are not friends yet, I sincerely hope we will be some day, but I would like to ask you for advice.”

“You? Asking me? With an all-knowing Super Intelligence in your ear? This is new!”

“Unfortunately She knows nothing about this … issue; she has not learnt enough about a certain kind of feelings … “

“Lord in Heaven, you are in love!”

“Ah, yeah … “

“John?”

“God, no!”

“Finch? … Fusco?” Carter was horrified.

“You know, I guess what happened to Hanna left a mark on my sexuality … “

“Shaw?”

Root shyly nodded.

“Damned, you chose the right one; unemotional, cold even, and very dangerous.”

“Like they say, my heart chose her.”

“And you want to know how to handle this, huh?”

“Yes. It’s not that I have never had sex; when I was a killer, means to an end; I had sex with her, too. But there have never been … feelings involved before. This is new for me. Uncharted waters.”

“Let’s see … you are annoying … “

“Geez, thank you!”

“Let me finish; you have this odd behavior, as if you were always making fun of others; I bet you do this with her, too.”

“Oh … yes, that’s what I am; do you think this bothers her?”

“Are you kidding? This annoys me to no end; but she is a sociopath, with a low threshold of tolerance, as I see it. I am surprised she hasn’t killed you yet!”

“Well, maybe I am growing on her … “

“Maybe, but take my advice: you should slowly drop this mannerism, and replace it with another one; so, less smirks, more sincere smiles, be more forthcoming, stop chatting when you see her annoyed; don’t push, but let her know how you feel. You have to make her know that you care.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

“Besides, I am sure she is used to be always in control, the smartest, or the strongest guy in the room. And seeing you reminding her, arrogantly, that you have that role now, that you are better than her, you know more than her … that’s not exactly something that bodes well for a healthy relationship.”

“Thank you, Joss, really. I’ll treasure your words.”

“Well, I don’t know if it will work. She is Shaw, after all. But, Sam … ”

“Yes?”

“I am happy to hear that you fell in love … with a human being, I mean, not only with an … all-seeing computer; it makes you more … humane.”

Root blushed “I see it now, why the Machine told me that you were someone the world cannot afford to lose.”

“Really? Oh … well; I guess we and the Machine are friends now?”

Root flashed a radiant smile “Of course, Joss.”

 

They met again after other things had happened: they had had another confrontation with that mysterious organization, Vigilance, Root had been entrusted with handling the relevant numbers, and the rest of the team had the possibility to stop Samaritan; but it would have been necessary to kill a Congressman for that, and they didn’t.  
Lastly, they had rescued Grace Hendricks from the clutches of Decima, but Samaritan was now online; there were seven fake identities protecting them and three collaborators (and Root’s identity was changing every two days), but they were hunted now, and Samaritan was consolidating its power.  
So, Carter didn’t need to hear it from Root to know she couldn’t go back home soon.

“Thanks for visiting, Root. Do you remember, you were supposed to do that only once? Yet you keep coming, and this time you look exhausted; I wonder if I am so important in the struggle you and the team are waging.”

“It’s not that. Like I said, I like to talk with you; as John once said me, you have the moral compass pointed in the right direction. I feel better when I go back to New York after speaking with you.”

“Isn’t Finch the moral compass of the team?”

“Oh, Harold is a good man, yes. He is also a damned hypocrite.”

“Oh!”

“Yes, do you know about McCourt?”

“Yes, the Congressman the Machine wanted dead.”

“John was willing to kill him, but Harold didn’t want that, so that rotten politician is alive and Samaritan is online.”

“Finch has moral standards, you know.”

“Of course I know. But do you know that her former fiancée, Grace Hendricks, had been kidnapped by Decima to lure him out?”

“Yes.”

“Well, some hours before giving himself up in exchange for her, he said something to Reese and Shaw.”

“What did he say?”

“His exact words were ‘If they harm Grace, in any way, kill them all.’”

Carter was speechless, so Root continued: “You see, how do you call that? You can’t kill a corrupt man to save mankind, but it is right to kill some goons for revenge? As much as I love Harold, he is an hypocrite. And you are definitely a better person than him.”

“I don’t know that, but thank you; by the way, what about Shaw?”

Root’s face lightened “You know, during the black-out she came to save me.”

“Oh, and how did she explain that to you?”

“She told she was doing that for the mission, of course, but I think there is more than that.”

“I wish you the best with her, really.”

“You are always so kind to me, Joss, more than I deserve … “

Joss Carter didn’t know what to say: Maybe it was because she had become her only contact with the rest of the world, but she liked this woman, and she hoped to see her again soon.


	4. They Have Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shaw has been caught by Samaritan, a desperate Root finds solace in Carter’s friendship, and something more … physical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is set after “Prophets”, the second after “Honor Among Thieves”, the third after “If-Then-Else”, “Control-Alt-Delete” and “MIA”.

Joss Carter had been shown by the Machine what had happened since Samaritan had come online. She was informed that they had new identities, but not which they were; nor the Machine told her about the whereabouts of their hideout.

They had helped a man to get back his son, abducted by a gang, tried to help a nerdy girl, who was later recruited by Samaritan, helped a wingman, retrieved money and weapons from a Latvian gang, helped two black kids, and finally a pollster. The Machine had registered the shootout between Root and Martine, and Carter was anguished. How could that woman be so reckless?

The day Root paid her another visit, she told her, abruptly: “Do you think Shaw will be happy to know you keep risking your life like that?“

“Joss, it had to be done.”

“Bullshit! You almost died in that hotel, do you know?”

“Yes, but … “

“But what?”

“But, I didn’t know you cared, Joss. I guess we are friends, now?”

“Of course I care; about being friends, well, we’ll be only if you learn to behave less recklessly.”

Root had a little smile “Okay, Joss, I’ll do my best.”

“Okay; come then, dinner is ready.”

 

The next visit was after they had helped a man who had tried to emulate the Man in the suit, and after that they had joined forces with an international thief to prevent the theft of a dangerous virus.

Root was revved up and more talkative than usual. 

“You know, Joss, she could have followed him, gone to Spain; instead, she stayed here. And she told me there are things she cares about here; then we had sex! Oh my God!”

“I am really happy for you, Sam.”

“But … what if she realizes I don’t deserve her; the life I’ve lead … “

Carter smiled; that woman feared nothing, but was like a scared teenager when it was about her love for Shaw. “You are risking your life every day for the greater good, for the whole humanity; how does it occur to you that you don’t deserve her?”

“Oh, you might be right. It’s so refreshing to hear your words, Joss.”

Then Carter hugged her, surprising both herself and the other woman, saying: “Please, take care of yourself, Sam.”

Root smiled “I’ll do my best.”

 

They had helped an undercover female cop, then Elias, who was threatened by that emerging new gang, the Brotherhood.   
But Shaw’s cover had been blown, and the team was forced to go to the lower levels of the Wall Street building to avoid a financial meltdown.

She had stared in horror at John being shot to save Finch, Shaw desperately kissing Root and going back to sacrifice herself in the arena, being repeatedly shot, and Root screaming like someone who had lost her head.

Eventually, she was crying, and couldn’t sleep all night; the admiration she was feeling for those people was boundless: they were saving the world, putting their lives in danger, without no one knowing that.   
Soldiers at war are not that heroic, she thought; they know that, if they die, they will be remembered as the heroes they were. But these people, her friends, they were willing to die, knowing the only way they could be remembered afterwards would have been as criminals, with some fake accusations concocted by that evil AI. She realized then that she loved all of them, and wondered if she could do something to help.

There was nothing she could do at present, though, only wait for news from the Machine or from Root.

What the Machine had told her was that John had recovered, and there was nothing She could do to help Root find Shaw.   
And about three weeks after the Stock Exchange, Carter was told that Root was coming.

She came in the late evening, and they met on the threshold. They were both teary-eyed, and they hugged for a very long moment. Carter tried to soothe the other woman “I am sorry, baby, so sorry … Come in … “ 

“I love her, Joss, if I had any doubt before, now I am sure … God, it hurts so much.”

“I know, dear, I know.”

“We tried to find her; John helped me, despite being wounded. You were right, he is a good person … but it was all useless.”

“Listen, Sam, anything I can do to help, you only have to ask … please.”

“I am not here to ask for your help, Joss; there is nothing you can do. I am here because … you are my best friend, if you don’t mind me calling you that; your presence, your words … are always been a balm for me.”

“Oh, baby, you want to talk then?”

“No, maybe tomorrow. I’ll go to bed now.”

“Do you need to eat?”

“Thank you, I am fine.”

 

Root was in bed for an hour, unable to fall asleep, when the door slowly opened, and Joss Carter entered the room. She wore a long night gown.

“Joss! Is there a problem?”

“I was thinking … if you don’t want to feel alone tonight … “

Root’s throat was dry “What … what do you mean?”

In response, the other woman unbuttoned her gown and let it slip to the floor; now she was completely naked, and her body was gorgeous.

“You don’t have to … “ Root whispered, awed and excited contemporarily.

“I want to. Please, I’ll feel better too, after.”

“God, Joss, but you love John, and I love Sameen.”

“This is not about love. It’s about what we both need. And about friendship.”

Root got up, undressed herself, then extended her hands, saying, in a shaken voice: “Come here, Joss, I am yours.”

The sex they had that night was highly satisfying for them both; after fifty uninterrupted minutes and three orgasms each, they were sated and tired enough to fall asleep.

 

This time it was Root who prepared breakfast, then she woke Carter up with a kiss on the cheek. 

The black woman stretched, then smiled and said: “Good morning.”

“Good morning. The coffee and the pancakes are ready.”

 

After eating, they talked. Root asked: “So, Joss, what happened tonight, exactly?”

Carter thought about that for a long moment, then said: “It happened that one of my friends, or better, my only friend at present, was having a very bad moment, and I couldn’t bear to see her like that, desperate and hopeless. And I was willing to do anything to make her forget her woes, albeit temporarily. By the way, did it work?”

“Yes, especially because I have realized that I have people who care for me, enough to make a sacrifice to make me happy.”

“Sacrifice? Which sacrifice? And the orgasms I had? Didn’t you realize how strong they were? Or did you think I was pretending?”

“No, no, but … I mean, you are a straight woman … “

“Nobody is completely heterosexual, as many researches state; there are traces of homosexuality in everyone. And if they are spurred by the right occurrence, they can come to the surface.”

“And this occurrence … “

“In your case, it was the crush you had on your friend Hanna, and the tragic events that followed.”

“And in your case?”

“I would say, being alone, leading a sexless life, and being visited by a beautiful woman.”

Root smiled at the compliment.

Carter went on “Do you remember the first time we met?”

“Yes.”

“You showed me your naked legs, nonchalantly, then I grumbled something, and you asked me if I was turned on.”

“Yes, Joss, I was a little shit back then, I admit that.”

“Definitely you were. But the point is, you were right. You did turn me on.”

“Oh … “

“And how I was! That’s why I did that research online I told you before.”

“So, you decided to check the results of that research, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, looks like they were right. Or maybe not; I mean, you are so hot that even a totally straight woman couldn’t help but feel attracted to you.”

“Aww, Joss, you surely know how to make a girl feel special.”


	5. Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about John, in a positive way and about Finch, in a negative way. Joss Carter is angry with Root first, and with Harold later. And they rehearse some scenes to stir Shaw’s jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during and after the episodes from “Guilty” to “SNAFU”

They met again after three months. Of course, the team had helped other people: a juror, a MMA fighter, a swindler, a shrink and a bounty hunter; they couldn’t help an IT CEO, who was killed by Samaritan, and Root had rescued Finch from Claire Mahoney, an asset of the evil A.I.  
And Root had nearly killed a woman to protect Finch.

“What did you think, damned?” Carter was angry “Trying to kill an innocent woman to save him?”

Root was disheartened “I don’t know, really. I guess there is still a lot of darkness inside my soul … and this time it surfaced … I am so sorry.”

“Look at me, now!”

Root shyly complied.

“You won’t do this again, never, never!”

“I pro … promise, Joss.” And she burst into tears. “I am so sorry … “

“Okay, I’ll get over it, and so will you.” Carter’s voice was gentler now.

“Forgive me, please!”

“Why would you need my forgiveness? I don’t even know that Liz Bridges.”

“I mean, forgive me for betraying your trust; you wanted me to be a better person, and see how I repayed you!”

“You are a better person, and I am proud to have you as a friend, Sam. But I took upon myself to be your older, wiser sister, so it’s only fair that I am scolding you for what you did, or tried to do.”

“I won’t disappoint you again, Joss. I respect you too much to let that happen again.”

“You know what? I believe you.”

 

Three weeks after, they were in Carter’s house again. The black woman was worried about John, who had nearly died of hypothermia in a car, near a mountain chalet.

“I spoke to him, Joss, and he told me he had seen you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah … he was hallucinating, of course, but it speaks volumes that the only person he believes he has seen, was you. It’s quite clear that he loves you.”

“I love him too.”

“Yes, about that … “

“What?”

Root sighed “Well, he is dating another woman.”

“Oh … who?”

“A shrink at his precinct; pretty, but insignificant, as I see it. And she doesn’t compare with you.”

“Then why … “

“He feels lonely, I think. But as soon as he sees you alive, I am sure that … “

Carter interrupted her “When, Sam? When will I be allowed to go home?”

“I wish I knew.”

“If you could tell him I am alive … “

“He would immediately ask me where you are.”

“You don’t have to tell him.”

“He would look for you everywhere, putting himself in danger.”

Carter sighed “Yes, I guess so.”

“You know, I despised him once … he’s only the muscle, I kept saying, the helper monkey, doing whatever Harold tells him to do.”

“And now?”

“He was so supportive, helped me when Sameen … disappeared. He grew on me a lot. And I think you two totally deserve each other.”

After some minutes of silence, Root asked: “When this is over, and you can come back, will you tell him about … us? What happened that night?”

“The sex we had? Yes, I will; and I know he will understand, so don’t make a fuss about it.”

“Oh; and do you think I should tell Sameen as well?”

“Of course you should; relationships are based on trust.”

After another long silence, Root asked: “Have you ever wondered why I never asked you for another night of sex?”

“I guess, because you want that we stay friends, and nothing more.”

“Yes, I want you to be forever my wise sister, and I am afraid I would become too … emotionally involved if we indulged in sex again.”

Carter smiled “You like me a lot, huh?”

“A lot, Joss.”

“Mmh, you know, I may have an idea to win Shaw when she is back; because I am sure she will be back some day.”

“Oh … I hope so; an idea?”

“You only have to make her feel jealous. Let her believe you love another person.”

“And who would this person be?”

“Me, who else?”

“What … how?”

“You propose to her, she says no, probably, then you come to me and propose to me, in her presence, of course. Simple like that.”

“It’s not that Sameen is stupid … “

“Well, we have to be convincing; let’s rehearse a bit.”

So they tried the scene: Root approaching Carter, saying: “Joss, Sameen is not interested, will you marry me?”, Carter smiling and replying: “Of course, my true love.” Then they kissed passionately.

After the fourth time, Root was satisfied, and both decided it was better to go to bed, each in her own bed, that is, and after a cold shower. Because they were both a little turned on.

 

Root took a flight the morning after, as usual. The days that followed were full of trouble.

The Machine told Carter that Root had seen Sameen, but then she and Finch had been caught by Samaritan, the Machine had given Her location to set Her human agents free, and Root had killed Martine, the operative she had met in that hotel when they had rescued the pollster. 

After that, only silence by the AI, for forty days. 

They were the worst days Joss Carter had ever had, completely unaware if their friends were alive, and if she could go to see her family anytime soon.

Then, one day, with no forewarning by the Machine, Samantha Groves a.k.a. Root knocked at Joss Carter’s door again.

Carter let out a cry of relief, then rushed to hug her. “I thought you were dead … the others?”

“John, Harold and Lionel are fine. Shaw is still missing, but I have seen her, alive.”

“Good God. The Machine hasn’t kept me updated for more than a month.”

“She has been in danger. We have saved Her too, but She has had some … issues.”

“Issues?”

“Yeah, She tried to kill us, but we are friends again now.”

“Ok, now you will update me on everything that happened.”

“Sure, Joss.”

 

And Root told her about the phone call from Shaw, she and Finch looking for the former ISA operative in an asylum, while John and Elias were kept in a basement by Dominic.  
Then a glimpse of Shaw, the death of Martine, the imminent demise of the Machine. Then Her rescue, the three of them escaping Samaritan, the rebirth of the AI, Her glitches. Finally, a picnic in Central Park, with Root provided with a new set of cover identities.  
The hacker also told her about Samaritan taking out a lot of potential disruptors, including Dominic and Elias; but, she said, Elias was rescued by Fusco and was living in the safe house now.

When she had finished, Carter caressed her cheek and said: “I am so happy you are okay; all of you, of course.”

Root was weary, maybe even discouraged, and replied: “I am not so sure we can win this war. I was, once, but … “

“Yes, you were always the optimistic one; what changed?”

“Harold … I think he is afraid of the Machine, and wants to limit Her power, Her growth. She is an open system now, which means that She can give us all the information we need; but he wants to close it again.”

“What does this mean?”

“That we get only the number of a person, and we don’t even get to know if he, or she, is a victim or a perpetrator.”

“What? Are you saying that he wants that you, Reese and Fusco deal with hundreds of operatives, backed by the Government and an AI with unlimited powers, only with a system spitting out a number at a time?”

“Well, yes.”

“God, no! That dumbass cannot require this from you; you should fight his own war, and he curtails the means you have available? That’s idiotic, he will get you killed!”

“He is afraid the Machine could became another Samaritan.”

“We already have Samaritan; and that moron is doing his best to let it dominate the world. I’ll kick his ass, when I come back.”

“You know that Harold saved me from the ISA, when we found that empty warehouse, after She had moved Herself.”

“Yes, so?”

“Well, I owe him so much, I must accept his decisions; the same is true for John.”

“Yeah, for Fusco too? He doesn’t even know about the Machine, and Finch isn’t going to tell him, right?”

“Sadly, right.” 

“Read my lips, Root … if Finch’s obtuseness get someone of you killed … I’ll pay him a visit, and he’ll be truly sorry that I am alive.”

Root shuddered. She had no doubt that Carter was meaning what she had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About what happened in the show, as I see it, that Finch was responsible for Root and Elias' deaths is a fact, since he himself admitted that to the FBI agent.
> 
> And I think that Carter would have been objective about his 'ethics'.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samaritan has lost, the Machine has won, and Root and Shaw are going to crown their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during and after the episodes from “Truth Be Told” to “Return 0”. The other parts of my series “Everything is Okay” are set in the middle of this chapter.

The months that followed the Machine informed Carter the team had helped an IT consultant, a sound analyst, and a photographer, but they had lost a radio host. And later, they were able to help limit an epidemic.  
This last feat made the Machine proud and happy. She told Carter that Root had informed Finch that Her being an open system was pivotal in providing enough vials of antiviral; even Finch admitted that, and the Machine was now sure he would be willing to keep the system that way. Carter had doubts about that, but didn’t voice them loudly.

Finally, Root had found Shaw! Carter knew the former ISA operative had serious issues now, then she understood that Root couldn’t come visit her soon, but she was happy that she had found the love of her life.

But a week after Shaw’s comeback, something tragic happened.

The Machine informed her that Finch, who else, had made a stupid mistake and his cover had been blown. Elias had been killed, obviously trying to protect him, and Root had been shot, for the same reason, and taken to the hospital.

Carter was anxious and agitated, then her phone rang; she answered, and heard Root’s voice: “Can you hear me?”

“Good Lord, Sam, I was so worried, thanks God you are okay … “

“No, Joss; sorry.”

“Wha … what?”

“I chose her voice, to honor her memory.”

“No … nooo! It cannot be … Finch, I’m gonna kill that little bastard!” Carter cried, sobbing.

The Machine seemed taken aback; weird, for a computer, then She said: “Admin was well-intentioned when he closed my system.”

“And didn’t he think someone could die for that? Didn’t Root tell him?”

Silence, then: “Yes, she did. But now he is ready to do whatever it takes to win.”

“Awesome! Root and Elias will be happy!”

“I understand your sarcasm, but … “

“I’m going to New York, now!”

“It’s too dangerous!”

“It’s too dangerous for them too; except for Harold, of course, since everybody else seems eager to shield him with their own bodies! And I want to be on Shaw’s side in this moment. You can help me or not, I’m going anyway.”

The Machine exhaled. Can computers exhale? This one could, evidently. “Good, Let me give some advice to make some changes to your appearance. Otherwise, Samaritan will recognize you immediately. I am already booking a flight for you. And a place where you can stay.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“Please, don’t hurt Harold Finch.”

“Since you asked nicely, I will consider that.”

 

Back in New York, in the apartment the Machine had chosen for her, Joss Carter didn’t know what to do. The Machine informed her that they had saved the President’s life, with the help of other ‘assets’, one of them being that guy, Joey Durban, who had helped her two years before.

She also knew that Finch was on some mysterious errand, and she suspected he was behind this weird virus that was knocking out digital devices of any kind all over the country. The Machine Herself was beginning to glitch.

One day the Machine gave her a task: she had to pick up a sniper rifle and go to position herself inside a high harbor facility.

After an hour, she saw a police van stopping nearby, and three cops leading John Reese and Lionel Fusco towards the water, with the obvious intention to kill them and make them disappear. So she shot: three bullets, three men down.

After some seconds Reese and Fusco were joined by Harold Finch, and Carter ground her teeth. The Machine begged her to keep calm, but she didn’t even deign to reply, and went back to her temporary place.

Sadly, there were no more updates from the Machine; apparently, She had died, bringing Samaritan along.

The day after, she got a text asking her to open her laptop, and she did so. Root’s face was occupying the whole screen, and she was smiling. “Hello, Joss.”

“What? Is this a recording?”

“No, Joss, It’s me. I am alive.”

Carter let out a sigh of relief. “God, how?”

“Well, you did the same trick, didn’t you?”

“The Machine lied to me, then; why?” 

“To win this war, Joss. To make Harold act; and She asked me to keep everyone in the dark.”

“So Harold waited for your death to act, huh? And what about the others?”

“John went onto a rooftop to sacrifice himself and save Harold … “

“Of course, this is your favorite sport: to try to die for Harold … “

“ … But I managed to save his ass; he is wounded, but not in a life-threatening way.”

“Oh … thank you.”

“Maybe you could return the favor? In three days I am going to visit Shaw, so … “

Carter chuckled “Oh, yes, our little trick to make her jealous; okay, Samantha, I feel like I owe you one. Maybe more than one, to be honest.”

“Thank you, Joss. And now, you must know that this war is over, and we won; Samaritan is dead, and so is the Machine, but I think She will come back.”

“That’s wonderful.”

“Yes, but this means also that you can go visit Taylor, or whomever you want.”

“Jesus, Sam … how will he react? I am not expecting a hearty welcome.”

“I will be with you. Don’t worry, when FBI Agent Augusta King tells him that you were under our protection, for the sake of national security, he’ll be happy to see you.”

 

A lot of time had passed. Joss Carter and John Reese were a couple now, and the same could be said of Samantha Groves and Sameen Shaw, who were getting married the next day. 

Carter and Reese were going to attend the wedding, of course, along with Fusco. Finch was in Italy, and Carter had been adamant about not inviting him, indeed she forbade even that he was informed that Root was alive and marrying the woman she loved. He had fled away, uncaring about what might have happened to his comrades, Carter had said, so how could he deserve to know about that?

 

The day before the ceremony, a very anxious Root was visited by Carter in the apartment she and Shaw had bought. The black woman realized the hacker was nervous pretty soon.

“Sam, why so jumpy? All went well, and tomorrow will be the best day of your life!”

“I am not so sure, Joss. Was it fair to fool Sameen like we did? I feel that maybe this marriage won’t have a strong foundation.”

“Stop it!”

“What?”

“I spoke to Shaw … “

“Really? And … “

“And I am sure, beyond any reasonable doubt, that she is in love with you; she only needed an … incentive to admit it, to you and to herself; and she is happy about tomorrow; you know I am a good judge of people.”

“You are, indeed. She … loves me. God, I still cannot believe that.”

“Why not? Because she is a sociopath?”

“Yes, because of that, but not only; the truth is that I still find it hard to believe that I deserve so much, after the life I’ve led … “

“No, Sam. The life you have led was a consequence of a series of circumstances that you couldn’t control. But you are someone that saved the world by putting your own life in danger. You deserve to be happy, as I see it. And Sameen deserves that too.” 

“Thank you, Joss. You really make the world a better place.”


End file.
